


Five Stages

by loracarol



Series: Duck Tales mini fics [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Introspection, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: Someone suggested a sequel to Consider Yourself from Scrooge's POV. Here's what came out. :V





	Five Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Scrooge's accent. /)=_=);;

**Denial**

Scrooge McDuck may have been getting older, but he was by no means  _old_. Not in the ways that mattered, at least- sure, he needed glasses, but his hearing was just fine. 

Or so he thought. 

But had he really heard Webby call him Uncle Scrooge before running off? He didn't understand the running off, he had been just about to answer her question. Had she really...? 

Maybe it _was_ time to get his hearing checked.

 

**Anger**

"Did I hear that right?" Scrooge asked Mrs. Beakley.

"If you heard her call you Uncle Scrooge, yes." Mrs. Beakley replied. "And she won't be getting in trouble for it." 

Scrooge was half-way through answering "No, of course not," when he realized it was a statement, and not a question. "Mrs. Beakley, of course I wouldn't punish the lass for that! What kind of rake do you take me for?"  

 

**Bargaining**

"Besides," Scrooge continued. "She probably just picked it up from the boys by accident. I'm sure she didn't mean to." 

Beakley nodded, and went back to dusting. If she heard Scrooge's "She can't have meant to." She did the polite thing, and ignored it.  

Scrooge went back to work. He had started doing more research there so that he could make sure the children didn't break anything too expensive while they played. That was the only reason.

Honest.

 

**Depression**

Hearing "Uncle Scrooge" from a girl was still a little painful, he had to admit. Hearing "Uncle Scrooge" from the mouths of children just was _easier_ with the boys. After all, Donald was still around, even after ten years. Not that the pain was Webby's fault - oh no! But sometimes when Webby was running around the manor, he could almost pretend Della has never vanished. But she wasn't Della, she was Webby. Would it really be so much of a problem if Webby started calling him that too, after ten years? Of course, it was probably just an accident, one that could be packed away and forgotten about.

But what if it wasn't?

Sitting in his office, staring at nothing, Scrooge wondered what life would have been like if Della were still around, though only for a moment. He could still remember the feverish days right after she'd vanished when he'd thrown himself into research, solutions, hopes, and come up empty on all three. It wasn't good to be dwelling on the past. Even when, _especially_ when, you had as much of it as he did.

At least Donald was still around. If he'd lost both of them, well....

Dinner would be starting soon, so Scrooge put those thoughts, and his work, to the side and made his way to the dining room. 

  

**Acceptance**

"Hey Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked him during dinner. "Could you please pass the salt?" Scrooge was in the middle of grabbing the salt and pepper to pass when the boy added, "Also, we took a vote and Webby gets to call you Uncle Scrooge now too. Any objections? None? Okay."

Scrooge blinked. "Don't I at least get to _pretend_ I have a choice in the matter?"

"Like you would ever actually say no." Louie said with an eye roll. But there was a smile on his face that he would never admit was fond.  

"No." Scrooge grumbled. 

"Cool cool." Dewey interrupted before Scrooge could say anything else. "But seriously, could you please pass the salt?" 

And that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive criticism is A-OK with me. :)
> 
> (But seriously, if anyone has tips on how to write his accents w/o making it come off poorly or just ignoring it, I would be v. grateful!)


End file.
